Là, debout
by SoToshiro
Summary: Le court récit d'une inconnue au parcours ordinaire, qui vouera toute sa vie à un jeune homme bien connu au parcours extraordinaire. C'est mon tout premier One Shot.


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo à l'exception de la narratrice.

* * *

_**« Là, debout. »**_

* * *

Je sais que je n'ai jamais été une fille extraordinaire. Enfant déjà, je n'étais pas laide mais pas plus attirante que ça. Je n'étais pas bête mais pas plus intelligente que ça.

Ça ne me posait pas de problèmes. Je n'avais alors aucune raison de changer.

J'étais un peu coquette, comme beaucoup de filles. Et j'étais souvent amoureuse, comme beaucoup de filles. Amoureuse un mois, amoureuse un an... Amoureuse de garçons, comme moi, insignifiants.

J'étais comme ça jusqu'à ce jour là. Ce jour-là, je me promenais. Seule dans le Rukongai. Puis _il_ est arrivé. Un hollow. Avec sa face monstrueuse, son corps de géant, son trou béant dans la poitrine... Il me terrifiait. Il a déraciné des arbres autour de lui. Il a poussé un cri strident, s'est retourné et m'a aperçue. J'ai couru. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais mais j'ai couru. Puis j'ai vu une ombre énorme au sol. Elle grandissait, elle m'entourait. J'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de sa main qui me survolait, elle allait m'écraser. J'ai compris que c'était la fin et je me suis écroulée, en larmes. Cependant, _ils_ sont arrivés. Par dizaines. Leurs katanas l'ont rapidement transpercé, puis il s'est évaporé. Et enfin... _Tu _es arrivé. Tu m'as tendue la main et m'a aidée à me relever.

" Ça va ?  
– Je... "

Je n'ai pas été capable de parler. Je tremblais encore mais j'ai hoché doucement la tête et esquissé un petit sourire forcé. Tu m'as contemplée encore un instant, tu as dis "bien" puis tu es parti voir tes hommes. Moi, j'étais là. J'étais là, debout à te regarder. Après un moment, tu t'es retourné vers moi. De loin, tu t'es assuré que j'étais bien saine et sauve. Tu m'as saluée de la tête puis vous êtes partis. J'ai un peu oublié ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Je pense être restée immobile un long moment, puis je suis rentrée chez moi.

Je t'aimais déjà. Je voulais te retrouver. Je voulais me noyer à nouveau dans tes yeux turquoises. Je voulais te connaître. Tu étais devenu mon "but". Et il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour me rapprocher de ce but. Alors je me suis entraînée. Comme j'ai pu, j'ai entraîné mon corps et mon esprit. J'ai lu, j'ai appris. Puis j'ai passé l'examen. L'examen d'entrée à l'École des Shinigamis. Mon reiatsu était très faible, mais j'ai tout de même été acceptée. J'étais "destinée à la division des soins", c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Moi, je me moquais de l'endroit où j'allais atterrir. J'étais heureuse. Je venais de franchir une étape de mon parcours. Je me rapprochais un peu plus de toi. J'ai commencé à étudier, le plus possible, réalisant bien que plus je serai douée, plus j'aurai de chance de devenir une bonne shinigami.

J'écrivais, je dessinais... Quelque soit le support utilisé, je te représentais. Je ne voulais pas t'oublier. Au cours de ma troisième année, j'ai montré à une élève le portrait que je trouvais le plus réaliste.  
" Oh, c'est le Capitaine Hitsugaya ! Tu l'as rencontré ? Il est très apprécié ! "  
J'étais au comble du bonheur. Enfin, je connaissais ton nom ! Par deux fois j'ai pleuré tant j'étais émue. Je me rapprochais encore de toi...

J'ai continué à étudier, à m'entraîner toujours plus sérieusement, pendant deux ans encore. J'ai finis troisième de ma promotion et j'ai été immédiatement promue au grade de dixième siège de la Quatrième Division.

J'ai attendu quelques semaines puis je me suis décidée à aller voir ma Vice-Capitaine.  
" Serait-il possible pour moi d'avoir une entrevue avec le Capitaine Hitsugaya ? "  
Je me moquais de me retrouver à nouveau muette devant toi, sans savoir quoi dire comme la première fois. Prête ou non, je voulais te revoir au plus vite !  
" Le Capitaine Hitsugaya ? Mais enfin... Il est décédé il y a déjà presque un an de cela... Vous l'ignoriez ? "

J'étais là, debout devant son bureau quand elle m'a annoncé ça. J'ai senti le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Ma vie entière s'écroulait. Mon passé, mon présent, mon avenir... Plus rien n'avait de sens.

On m'a apprise par la suite que tu étais mort au combat, "héroïquement". Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, cela m'importait peu. Mon but était ton existence en elle-même. Alors qu'est-ce que ta mort représentait pour moi ?

Aujourd'hui, je suis là, debout au bord d'une falaise. Je veux te rejoindre. Je me répète " je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi ". Je veux sauter. Je pleure. Je pense à toi, à notre rencontre, à mon parcours... Je t'aime.

... Mais mes muscles sont crispés. Je ne saute pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Je me retourne, puis je pars. Je suis désolée... C'est moins difficile. Je n'ai pas le courage de faire ça. Je crois que je suis trop lâche pour mourir.

Je rentre chez moi. Mon vieux "chez-moi". Je revêt l'unique kimono que je portais autrefois. Puis je repars. Je me promène. Je marche. J'erre... Seule dans le Rukongai.


End file.
